Discovery
by The.Lost.Thoughts
Summary: When Sarah finds a crystal sitting on her desk she thinks Jareth has come back for Toby. Has he, or is something more innocent going on? Toby and Sarah centric. - Just something random.


NOTE- Okay, I'm sorry for leaving you all hanging on Deception. I am thinking about continuing it, but if so the story will need to be completely finished before I post it, so it won't be up any time soon. : /

Sorry all. I didn't mean to leave you hanging like that, but I can't seem to write any other way and it's currently left me in brain lock. If you have any ideas or thoughts please feel free to share. Maybe it'll free up my flow. Or just tell me how you think it ends. I'd love to hear your interpretations.

Does Jareth get his powers back? Does he leave Sarah in the Underground or does he go back for her? How does Sarah feel about being in the role of the Goblin Queen and taking children? These are all excellent questions and I'd love to hear your thoughts on them. So drop me a line. :)

Until then, here's something a little less dramatic for you. No Jareth this time. Sorry.

….

For the first time in eight years Sarah screamed. Not one of those little yelps you give when someone sneaks up on you, or a squeal of laughter, or even a shriek of rage; no, a real high pitched, terror stricken, palms sweaty, heart racing kind of scream. And what may you ask was the object of such fear? A little crystal ball sitting on her desk; she knew it would fit easily into the palm of her hand were she to pick it up, but Sarah never would. She'd been given that chance once, a long time ago and she had chosen Toby, a decision she had never regretted, but if the crystal was back did that mean Toby was in danger? Had Jareth come to take him away?

Panic twisted Sarah's stomach into knots but before she could call for him Toby was there, her father standing behind him in the doorway to her bedroom.

"Sarah? What happened? We heard you scream." Sarah's eyes flew to the desk, her hand tightening around the bed post. She couldn't tell them about the crystal, she just couldn't.

"I- I saw a mouse." She winced at how lame the words sounded coming from her. A mouse? She'd never been afraid of mice before in her life.

Her father sagged against the door frame. "Oh, is that all?" He chuckled.

"He surprised me okay?" she defended herself. "That's all." She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest acting miffed.

"Alright, I'll see about getting some poison up here for you." Laughter still lilted in his voice but Sarah was pleased to see he was buying it. She didn't know how she could ever explain her blind terror for the little crystal. It was just a ball.

"And Toby." He father turned to the little boy standing at his feet. "What have I told you about leaving those things around the house? Suppose your mother were to slip on one?" Toby looked at Sarah and rolled his eyes when his father wasn't paying attention.

"Alright, I'll pick it up," he said.

"Good. Breakfast is ready you two," their father said before walking out the door. Sarah watched as Toby crossed to her desk and reached for the little crystal.

"Don't-" She reached to stop him, but it was too late, he'd already picked it up.

"Relax sis, I'm not going to mess up your stuff."

"You…" Sarah looked between Toby and the little orb, swallowing thickly as nothing happened. "Is that yours?" she asked. Toby nodded excitedly, his face lighting up.

"Yeah. Remember that trip we took to Florida for a couple of weeks?" Sarah did remember. She'd been unable to go because of finals. "I met some guys down there and they taught me contact juggling and gave this to me." He held out the crystal that looked so similar to the one Jareth had offered her on that night in exchange for her brother.

Toby rattled on unaware of his sister's discomfort. "Dad bought me another set when we came back, but I still like this one the best. Wanna see?" Before Sarah could say anything Toby was rolling the ball across his fingers and pushing it up with one hand to rest on top of his fist before rolling it around again.

Sweat trickled down Sarah's spine making her shiver. "Yeah, that's great. You're pretty good."

Toby beamed. "Thanks. I could teach you if you want."

"Breakfast!" Sarah's stepmother called up the stairs. Sarah was glad for the interruption so she didn't have to say anything. "Race you there," she said before bolting for the door.

"Hey, no fair!" Toby's cries of protest followed her all the way down to the kitchen. Maybe she would learn, what had Toby called it? contact juggling. She'd always wondered how Jareth had done it. Maybe now she could find out.


End file.
